Dad, Why Is Memorial Day Important to You?
by rockhotch31
Summary: My OC Matt Taylor's children are growing up and beginning to ask questions. This story explores his explanation to them as well as Jack Hotchner. It will also involve the BAU team. Plus their families and a certain special someone in David Rossi's life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a recent chat with my OK Teacher about the upcoming National Memorial Day Concert on PBS here in the States. We both immensely enjoy the concert hosted by Joe Mantegna and Gary Sinise. Then she asked me this: "Ever thought about doing a Memorial Day story?"**

 **No, I hadn't; but what a great idea! And gee, I think I have the perfect OC to pull that off. And while I'm still stymied in writing a case fic with Matt, I can get the team involved in this one easy enough. I think I owe my OK Teacher a drink. :D**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

 **And with this story, I honor all nationalities that have lost military service personnel in the line of duty.**

 **Chapter 1**

The BAU team was sitting around the Round Table the Friday before the Memorial Day weekend having just finished their morning briefing. They had been in the office all week, and the briefing mainly hit on outstanding cases they were tracking for a possible serial killer MO. Tara looked around the table. "Unsubs take a vacation over the first summer holiday?"

"Don't jinx it," Emily snarked. "Declan and me are looking forward to having the weekend together."

"Ditto that with my fam," Matt smiled at her with his point.

"Same here," Hotch smiled.

"I'm down with that and all my boys," JJ added with her own smile.

Morgan beamed. "My mama is coming from Chicago to spoil her…." The team all joined in on the "new grandbaby" chorus with laughter.

Garcia rubbed his shoulder. "That's awesome my chocolate…" Hotch and Matt loudly cleared their throats. The rest laughed and Garcia blushed. "OK; I get it," she said looking at the two of them. "Kevin and are looking forward to the down time as well."

"How 'bout you kid," Morgan asked, looking at Reid.

Reid looked Morgan in the eye. "I won't tell you my reading list," he smiled with an almost challenging grin.

"Thank you for that," Morgan retorted with a smile.

"Any plans for you Tara," Dave asked. She shook her head. "Great; it's settled," patting his hands on the table. "The Memorial Day picnic is on. I provide the place, pool and burgers. You all work out the rest of the menu," he smiled, getting out of his chair. "And I've got a special guest from my past that has re-entered my life that I want you to meet," he smiled, walking out.

Emily, Derek, JJ, Reid and Garcia looked at each other, with Morgan giving a point at Rossi to Prentiss with a questioned look. "Oh shit," Matt said, leaning back in his chair, looking at Hotch. "You were right. And Abbey and I need to spend long hours working on Colin." The team looked at them.

"Explanation please you two," Emily said.

Hotch slightly shook his head. "Matt noticed Dave might have something going on in his life."

"You mean profiled," Reid asked.

"We don't profile each other," Matt said.

"Yeah right," Emily snarked. "What did you notice?"

"A little pep in his step and a few other things. I asked Aaron if he noticed the same."

"And I did, after Matt pointed it out," Hotch added.

"Hotch figured out the rest," Matt smiled.

"So why the 'oh shit' Matt," Tara asked.

Matt pointed at Hotch. "You heard Dave; it's someone from his past." Hotch slightly smiled.

"His first wife Carolyn is dead," JJ said.

"And we know quickie wife number three the card dealer in Vegas is out of the equation," Reid added.

"That leaves wife number two," Morgan said. Emily and JJ nodded their heads.

"What's up with wife number two," Tara asked.

Matt looked at her. "She's African-American. Which means Abbey and I will have to spend all weekend kicking our youngest son in the butt to not blurt out upon meeting Hayden Montgomery, and will all due respect Tara, the totally obvious and not politically correct statement," he smiled. Tara looked at him. "'She's black'."

"That's our Colin," Garcia smiled. The team around the table all laughed as Matt pointed at her with a smile. Garcia looked at them as Matt started to get out of his chair. She whispered, "You really think it's her?"

"I've got a Ben Franklin that says Hotch and I are right," Matt said, gathering his files and tablet. He looked at Hotch. "We've got the fruit salad, homemade ice cream and hotdogs between us. I'll have Abbey call Beth."

Hotch smiled at him. "Works for us and we'll call Hannah and Jessica," he said, leaving his chair as well, looking around the table. "You all work out the rest."

"No takers on the bet," Matt asked over his shoulder, leaving the room.

"Get lost Cob," Morgan smiled. Emily pointed at him.

-00CM00-

Hayden, standing in Rossi's kitchen looked at him. "David, you're having this big party here and you're not catering it?"

He kissed her cheek. "It doesn't work like that Hayden; not with my family," he smiled. "My team all contribute; the two I'm most close to doing the most," he smiled.

"The most close to David?"

"Aaron and Matt," Dave smiled. Hayden looked at him. "I got Aaron into the BAU after working with him on a serial killer case that went up and down the west coast. Aaron, at the time was a field agent in charge of the case that was in Seattle. He had done his homework, thoroughly," he smiled at Hayden, "and he impressed me. I recommended him for the BAU. And then mentored him, once he joined. He was my first; and learned quickly," Dave smiled. "He's now the Unit Chief and my boss."

Hayden hiked an eyebrow. "And you are OK with that?"

Dave beamed. "More than OK with that; I'm damn proud of Aaron. And he deserves to sit in the big chair."

Hayden softly smiled. "He must be good to have your respect." Dave nodded his head and filled her in on Hotch's history with Foyet. And how he, Matt and Abbey supported Hotch and Jack through those dark days. "What about Matt?"

Dave slightly laughed. "Matthew I inherited." Hayden looked at him. "Matt was hired to join the BAU as the Assistant Unit Chief to help out Aaron; but mainly for a tactical reason. He's a former Marine and Medal of Honor recipient. To say he does tactical is an understatement; he's the one that is tasked to keep all the rest of us alive. And will take the bullet to protect the rest of us if necessary. With a wife and three kids."

Hayden looked at him. "Oh my; he's that dedicated?" Dave nodded with a smile. "I like him already," she smiled.

"But Matt had no one to teach him profiling. Aaron tried, with the time he had being boss, but the kid basically had to learn it on his own. Jason Gideon," he said looking at Hayden, "you remember me talking about him?" Hayden nodded. "He didn't like Matt being in the Unit and refused to help him. When I re-joined the team, I did."

"He was that bad," Hayden asked.

Dave shook his head. "No, Matt could hang with any profiler, including Aaron." Hayden looked at him. "He just hadn't learned to trust the profile and run with it."

Hayden smiled. "You taught him that."

Dave smiled. "He's still a Colonel in the Marine Corps; inactive reserve. Because of his MOH they like having one of their star ponies around when needed." Hayden hiked an eyebrow in question. "His first job is with the BAU. They just nab him when they need him; back to my story." Hayden smiled. "Matt led a combat company into a horrific firefight the night before Stormin' Norman's tank attack in the first Gulf War. He understands and trusts the wise wisdom of NCO's."

"NCO's?"

"A sergeant like me," Rossi smiled. "I mentored; he learned." Dave beamed. "And then there are their kids; they mean the world to me. I'd die for them."

Hayden eyed him and noted his true sincerity with his last statement. She smiled. "I can't wait to meet them all David." They both heard car doors shut. Mudgie, taking a snooze in the dining room, went to the back door with his tail wagging.

Hayden looked at her ex. "They come in the back door?"

Dave smiled. "They're family."

Jack blew the door open, carrying a duffle bag, which he dropped upon entering the kitchen and a bag of groceries. Mudgie gave him a happy bark with his tail wagging. "Hey Mudg," Jack smiled, giving him a rub down. Hayden smiled at Dave. Hotch and Beth came in, carrying grocery bags. Jack put his bag on the counter, moved to Dave and put his arms around Rossi's waist. "Hi Uncle Dave." Hayden smiled at the boy. "Thank you."

"Hey Champino," Dave smiled, rubbing his head. "Did you grow on me some more?"

Aaron and Beth came into the kitchen, setting their grocery bags on the counters. Dave rubbed Hayden's shoulder, still holding Jack to his side. "Hayden Montgomery, this Aaron, Beth and Jack," he introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Hayden," Beth smiled, shaking her hand.

"Likewise Hayden," Aaron smile, offering his hand as well, which Hayden shook.

"Hi Hayden," Jack smiled.

"Hello you," Hayden smiled at him. "And it's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said, looking at them. "David has just been filling me in," she said.

Beth kissed Dave's cheek. "So Hayden has the 4-1-1?" Dave smiled with a nod.

Aaron looked at Jack. "Come on buddy, I need help with our cooler."

"Got it dad," Jack smiled; now being old enough to help his dad. Mudg blew out the door with them.

Dave looked at Beth. "He's growing up too fast," he lamented. "I miss my boy that sat in my lap while we read together." Hayden smiled at Dave.

"You and me both," Beth said. She winked at Hayden with a smile. "Matt, Abbey and the kids are about two minutes behind us."

Dave looked at Hayden. "Hoist the red flags." Hayden looked back at him with a question.

Beth laughed. "Hurricane Colin is about to arrive."

Dave smiled. "That's Matt and Abbey's youngest. He's….."

"Colin," Beth smiled. "The mold got broke after him," she said to Hayden.

"Thank you for the warning," Hayden smiled.

Thirty seconds later, Beth, Dave and Hayden heard two dogs barking. "The alarm for Hurricane Colin?" Hayden smiled at Dave.

"Yup," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Abbey walked into the kitchen with two grocery bags of her own. Cam and Casee each carried one as well. Beth helped the kids get them on the counter. Matt walked in with a huge watermelon on his shoulder and a large bottle of Bailey's in the other hand, followed by Colin and the two dogs.

Beth rubbed Hayden's shoulder with a smile. "Welcome to Uncle Dave's world." Hayden smiled brightly as Dave pulled Casee off her feet for a hug. Matt put the bottle on the counter and set the watermelon into one of Dave's double sinks.

"Hi my luvs," Dave smiled.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Casee said wrapping her growing long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I love you. Thanks for having us." She kissed Dave's cheek. "And thank you."

Hayden smiled at Abbey. "That's too precious."

"That's how much we all think of him," she smiled. "I'm Abbey by the way."

Hayden laughed. "I figured that out," she smiled. "I'm Hayden; pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Abbey smiled.

Dave set Casee down on her feet. Cam was waiting and gave Dave the same hug as Jack. "Hi Uncle Dave," he smiled, squeezing his arms around Dave. "Thank you."

"Uffffff kiddo; go easy on the old man," Dave smiled at Cam. "As my grand mama used to say, you'll squeeze the stuffing out of me."

Cam laughed. "Not happening Uncle Dave; dad says you're an old war horse."

Hayden laughed at Dave. "Hayden these are the twins; Cam and Casee." Hayden looked at him. "Cameron and Catherine Elizabeth," he said, shaking his head. "Don't try calling either one of them that."

"We only hear that when we're in deep doo-doo," Casee smiled.

Hayden laughed. "Hello you two," she smiled. "Who's the oldest?"

"Me," Cam smiled, raising his hand. Casee stuck her tongue out at him.

"Catherine Elizabeth," Matt growled.

Casee rolled her eyes at Hayden. "See what we mean?"

"Yes I do," Hayden laughed.

Colin powered into Dave for hug like he only could do, nearly knocking Dave off his feet. "Hi Uncle Dave," he enthused with his own mighty hug. "Thank you; I love you."

"Whoa Col," Dave smiled.

Col looked at Dave. "When can we get in the pool Uncle Dave?"

Matt just shook his head at Abbey. Hayden looked at Dave. "He is direct," she smiled. Hotch and Jack has just re-entered the kitchen. Jack snickered at the comment.

"Ooooo, that's our Colin," Dave smiled back, rubbing Colin's shoulder. "Col, this is Hayden."

Colin went to her and put his arms around her. Matt and Abbey held their breaths. Yet Colin was gentle. Accepting his hug, Hayden smiled, rubbing his head as Colin looked at her. "Do you love Uncle Dave?"

Hayden laughed. "Monsieur, you are very direct." The twins giggled. "I've always loved your Uncle Dave. I'm just working on how much of my heart I want to give to him. Again," she smiled. Matt put his arm around Abbey's shoulder with a wink and a smile. Dave just shook his head, expecting Colin's response.

"Work a little harder."

"That's my boy," Dave smiled at her. Hayden roared with laughter. Wilma walked up to Hayden and politely sat down.

"And who may you be Mademoiselle," Hayden asked with a smile.

Casee rubbed the Golden Lab's shoulder. "This is Wilma," she smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Wilma," Hayden diplomatically said. Wilma softly barked at her and held out her right front paw. Hayden shook it with a laugh. "Such a proper lady; the honor is mine Mademoiselle." Wilma warmly barked back, getting up on all four paws with her tail wagging. Hayden rubbed her neck. The rest in the kitchen laughed.

"Hayden, this is Matt," Dave said.

Matt offered his hand. "Il est un honner et un plaisir de vous rencontrer madame."

Hayden smiled taking his. "The honor is mine Monsieur. Your French is impeccable."

"He speaks eleven different ones," Casee proudly said. "He's teaching all of us Spanish."

"Twelve," Abbey corrected.

Dave looked at Matt. "I finally mastered Mandarin Chinese." He looked at Hayden. "Language Arts was one my degrees from the Naval Academy," he smiled.

Dave looked more closely at Matt. "What happened to your goatee? I know there's only one reason why you shave it." Hotch smiled at Matt.

Matt smiled at Dave. "The kids asked questions."

 **###**

 **A/N: I love having my muse back!**

 **While I'm bringing Hayden into this world, just because I think Rossi needs a little lovin' in his life ( :D ), that's as far as I'm going. There is no joy (my apologies for the pun; its intended) for the rest of CM canon. I love fanfiction; it's my decision.**

 **I'm gonna get this right this time. *waves to pmp1208***

 **And happy 34** **th** **wedding anniversary to my OK Teacher and her awesome hubby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the favorite and following alerts and the reviews. They are deeply appreciated. And thank you to everyone else that is just reading. I hope you all enjoy the rest.**

 **And my apologies to my international readers for this chapter that is pretty much about US history.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _A few days earlier….._

Matt was flipping the second batch of eight pancakes on the long electric flattop skillet plugged into the socket at the kitchen island on Saturday morning. Abbey was overseeing the kids eating the first eight. She eyed Casee. "Catherine Elizabeth, you will not give a bite to Wilma." Wilma was patiently sitting next to her chair at the table.

"Mom…." Casee pleaded.

"Busted," Cam snickered.

"Cameron," Matt barked. Casee eyed him with the "busted" look back.

"No," Abbey said. "The vet says she's putting on weight. That's you kids feeding her table scraps. We almost lost her once with the Colin and his socks thing. Dad and I are trying to keep her healthy. Buy in," Abbey said, looking around the table. "All of you," she said, looking at Colin.

"Mom, I'm just eating my pancakes," Colin defended.

"Yeah right," Abbey fired back. Matt smiled with a shake of his head as he put the second batch of pancakes on a plate and moved to the table.

He rubbed Abbey's back. "Come on babe; sit down and eat," he said, sliding into a chair.

Abbey sat down next to Colin and put some pancakes on her plate, grabbing two sausage links she had cooked, passing them to Matt. He took three and put the sausage plate down on the table. Colin forked another one onto his plate. Abbey just shook her head at Matt.

"We are raising bottomless pits," Matt smiled at her.

"Including the four legged one," Abbey said.

Casee looked at Matt. "Dad, its Memorial weekend right?" Matt put a forkful of pancakes into his mouth, nodding at her. "That's a big deal for you, isn't it?" Matt nodded again. "Why dad?"

Matt looked at her, swallowing his bite. "Case, Memorial Day is when we honor all the men and women that served in the military that lost their lives for our country."

"Girls too," Casee asked.

"Yup, sweetheart. In the Vietnam War, some women lost their lives while being nurses. It happened in the Korean War back in the early fifties as well; just not as many. It happened in other wars too."

"Fifties," Cam asked.

"Nineteen fifties," Abbey smiled. "Before me and dad were even born."

"Your grandpa McKenna served in the US Army during the Korean War," Matt told the kids. "And in World War Two; but he was really young then."

Cam looked at his dad. "Young?"

"World War Two," Casee asked.

Matt smiled. "My grandparents supported him going off to help fight that huge war. There was a powerful man that wanted to take over the world and take away our freedoms. And he killed many innocent people along the way. It happened on two battlefronts when the Japanese joined the Germans." Matt looked at the kids. "You understand where Europe is?" They all nodded. "Grandpa McKenna was only 15 years old but big for his age. He lied about his age to get into the US Army and my grandparents supported that. That's how Uncle Mac and I learned our respect to serve our country in the military. Grandpa served in Europe in World War Two to help defeat Adolph Hitler and his very mean thinking."

"He killed a lot of innocent people," Cam asked. Matt nodded, taking another bite. "Doesn't that make him one of your bad guys?"

"He more than fits the profile," Matt said. "But Cam, you have to think big."

"How big dad," Col asked.

Matt shook his head. "We live in the DC metro area. The population of this area, DC and the suburbs is a little over six million people. Hitler killed nearly ten million innocent people. And that doesn't count the men and women who lost their lives in the European and Pacific theaters of that war."

"Whoa," Colin said.

"Theaters," Cam asked.

Abbey smiled at him. "World War Two was battled in two different areas of the world. One was against Hitler in Europe; the other was in the Pacific Ocean area battling the Japanese. Your dad and Uncle Mac's Marines fought that war along with the US Navy. Grandpa McKenna fought in Europe."

"That was mostly the US Army," Matt added.

"Where was the Coast Guard," Colin asked.

Matt smiled at his youngest son's knowledge of the US military he had taught him. "Son, the Coasties, as we called them," he smiled, "did their job. With a war in Europe and a war in the Pacific, they had two shores of our country to protect. That was their job; cover our Atlantic and Pacific shores. However all branches of our armed forces served in both theaters. What mom said was the biggest majority of troops that served on those two fronts."

"What about the Air Force," Cam asked.

Matt smiled. "The US Air Force didn't become a service branch until after World War Two. During World War Two, the DC head of the military was the War Department. In 1947, Congress established the Department of Defense, which we still have now, and the Army Air Force became the US Air Force."

"Teaching history again dad," Colin asked with a smile. Matt nodded with a smile of his own.

Casee looked at her dad. "I remember that weekend when Uncle Mac and Aunt Stella came down here. We went and saw all those monuments. I didn't understand then. But I remember that statue of those three nurses holding a wounded soldier."

Matt and Abbey smiled at her. "That sweetheart is part of the Vietnam Memorial," Matt said.

"That's where the most nurses lost their lives," Abbey said.

"I still don't get it dad," Colin said.

"Me either," Cam added. Casee nodded her agreement.

"Memorial Day is when we take time as a country to honor those that gave the biggest sacrifice to save our country and our way of life," Matt said.

"Biggest sacrifice," Case questioned.

"They died in battle," Abbey said. "For all of us so we can have the lives we have now."

Cam looked at his father. "You were in a war, weren't you dad?" Matt nodded his head. "Please tell us."

Matt looked at Abbey. She smiled at him. "Yeah son, I was. But my war was short; it only lasted about three days. But I was part of a battle. World War Two lasted over five years."

"Dad," Cam asked.

"I led a secret combat company of Marines into enemy territory twelve hours before the Gulf War started. That was before I met your mom." The kids looked at him. "As their commander," the kids were glued to him with their eyes, "and they're leader, nineteen of my men got killed. I was doing my job and so did they. But it still hurts," Matt honestly confessed. "So that's why Memorial Day is so special to me. I honor all that died, giving what is called the ultimate sacrifice." He looked around the table at his children. "Especially my Marines."

"Wow dad," Cam said. "Thanks for being honest with us."

Matt smiled. "You all are getting old enough to understand." The kids nodded their head. Matt looked them in eye. "Ya wanna really understand?" All three kids bobbed their heads with affirmation.

Abbey looked at them. "We'll do that Monday before we head to Uncle Dave's."

-00CM00-

Abbey crawled into bed with Matt that night and he took her into his arms. "You OK?"

Matt smiled. "Honestly babe," he asked, looking into her eyes and kissing her. Abbey nodded. "I think it means more to me that the kids are beginning to understand. And take this the right way….."

"A bit of relief," Abbey questioned. Matt nodded. "Matt, you still can't blame yourself for the men you lost. I thought you were past that."

"I am babe," he said, pulling Abbey to him. She laid her head on his chest. "But I'm gonna share that with our children. That doesn't open the old wound. That just makes me damn proud. But I'm gonna do it right by our kids. They deserve that. And so do my Marines."

Abbey lifted her head off Matt's chest and smiled at him. "There goes, again, the goatee I love so much," she said, rubbing it. Matt looked at her. "Your goatee is your separation from that life to our life," she smiled.

"Yup babe," Matt smiled. "The uniform is coming out again. But it'll be just the Delta liberty uniform. I'm inactive; I can wear what the hell I want." Matt pulled Abbey back to his chest. "I love you babe."

Abbey pulled off his chest and kissed him. "I love you too," she smiled, settling back into his chest. They fell asleep together like that.

-00CM0-

Matt and Abbey had the kids up early Monday morning. He was already clean shaved and in his blue uniform pants with the red stripe down the outside of each leg along with a clean white t-shirt that would show through his open collared Delta uniform khaki shirt. By eight-thirty they were on the road. Abbey looked at Matt. "I thought we were going to Arlington?"

"We are," he smiled at her. "But I made some phone calls so we don't have to fight the crowds at the front gate.

"What's Arlington," Cam asked from the backseat of Matt's truck.

"Arlington National Cemetery," Abbey said looking at him. "It's the final resting place for many of the soldiers that died in battle, going back to the Civil War."

"We learned about that in history class," Cam said.

As Matt neared the entrance to Fort Myer, he noticed Hotch's SUV idling along the curb. Matt slowed down and lightly tapped the horn as he drove by. Hotch pulled out and followed Matt to the Fort entrance.

An Army corporal approached the truck and gave Matt a salute as his driver side window went down with Matt pushing the button. "Good morning sir," the corporal smiled. "I assume you are Colonel Taylor." Matt pulled out his FBI credentials along with his military ID with a smile. "Thank you sir," he said, handing the credentials back to Matt. "Colonel Kishop informed the guard staff you were arriving today. I'm assuming that's Agent Hotchner behind you?"

Matt smiled. "Yes it is corporal."

"Sir all I need you do is put this pass in your front window." Matt took it and placed it on the dashboard. The corporal gave him directions where to go. "Colonel Kishop has someone standing by at that parking lot to get you all in the Cemetery."

"Thank you corporal," Matt said.

"Enjoy your morning sir," the corporal saluted, and then waved at the other guard to open the gate. Fifteen minutes later, Abbey and Beth were getting sunscreen on the kids and themselves. Matt took some for his ears and arms. Aaron got his on as well.

Two golf carts rolled up. An Army sergeant got off the first one and walked up to Matt now wearing his blue Delta uniform trousers, open collared khaki uniform shirt and white barracks cover now with oak leaves on the brim. The sergeant saluted. Matt gave his crisp Marine salute back. It was the first time the kids had seen Matt receiving the military courtesy and returning it. They were enthralled. "Good morning sir; I'm Staff Sergeant Vasquez. Corporal Dunbar and I are here to get you into the Cemetery so you don't have to walk so far," he smiled. Matt held out his hand which Vasquez took and shook with a smile. "The rumors are true," Vasquez smiled. Matt looked at him. "You're that kind of officer," he smiled.

"Yes I am," he smiled at Vasquez. "I learned long ago to listen to Sergeants," he winked. Vasquez beamed a smile. Matt smiled at Hotch. "I think I owe Mike Kishop a case of beer." Vasquez smiled as well and got the two families on the carts. The three boys rode with Matt, while Aaron, Beth, Abbey and Casee rode on the other.

Ten minutes later they stopped. "Sir, this is as far as we can go. The Tomb of the Unknowns is that way," he pointed.

Matt smiled at him. "I know my way around Sergeant. Thanks for the ride," he said, getting off along with boys. Aaron and the ladies got off the other cart.

The sergeant handed him a piece of paper. "Give me a call when you need a ride back to your vehicles."

"Thank you Sergeant," Matt smiled.

The sergeant saluted. "Enjoy your day sir." Matt returned the salute and the two golf carts turned back to the base.

"The President lays a wreath at the Tomb of the Unknowns on Memorial Day," Aaron said. "You think we can even get close to that?"

Matt looked at him. "My military connections are deep Aaron; including into the Secret Service," he smiled. "It won't be front row seats but we'll be close enough for the kids to see." While they walked, Matt explained the significance of the Tomb of the Unknowns to the kids.

Fifteen minutes later they all stood off to right of the Tomb by the entrance where the US Army Old Guard entered the area to guard the Tomb of the Unknowns. The kids, recognizing the solemn ceremony, snuck a glimpse at Matt as he saluted during the playing of the National Anthem and then Taps. All four put their hands over their hearts at the appropriate time. So did Abbey, Beth and Aaron.

The six minute ceremony completed, Casee slipped her hand into her dad's as they all started to walk away. "That was special daddy," she smiled. "The President doing that."

Beth smiled at her, rubbing her back. "Every President does it every year. And it's for all that are buried here."

"That's cool," Colin said, putting his hand in Beth's.

They wandered around the cemetery. Matt pointed out the tombstone of a B-17 crew that died over Europe in World War Two. "They're honored together." All of the crew names were on one special headstone. Moving around further, they found the grave site that honored the Challenger astronauts. "I did a paper on that for my history class this year," Jack said, looking with appreciation. Abbey explained what happened to her kids.

"What grade did your paper get Jack," Matt asked.

He smiled. "I got an A."

"Rock on big guy," Matt smiled, giving him a high five as they walked away.

"Every white tombstone has a flag in front of it," Cam noted.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Members of the Army Old Guard stationed at Fort Myer where we came in start on Thursday to get it all done."

"Wow," Cam said, looking across the cemetery.

Jack stopped. "Uncle Matt, can I ask you a question?"

Matt returned his look. "You know better Jack; ask away."

Jack pointed at Matt's ribbons on his uniform shirt. "What do they mean?"

Matt knelt down to look Jack in the eye in the paved street the cemetery had for people to walk on. "Did you see all the military personnel wearing their medals at the ceremony in their formal dress uniforms?" Jack nodded. "With each medal you get a ribbon like this," Matt pointed, "that you wear on your uniform shirt or coat instead of wearing your medals. Like them, I only wear my medals when I'm in my formal uniform."

"How do you get them," Jack asked.

"You earn them Jack," he smiled. Matt pointed to the lower bands of ribbons. "These are small honors; battle campaign ribbons. It's not an individual honor. A whole battalion of Marines can get them." He pointed to the upper rows. "That's the individual ones." Matt pointed to the purple ribbon. "That's for the Purple Heart I received for being wounded in combat."

"I've seen your scars; dad explained it to me," Jack seriously said.

Aaron pointed at the top ribbon on Matt's uniform that had three small gold stars. "You know what that is Jack?" Jack shook his head at his dad. "Your Uncle Matt received the Medal of Honor. That's our country's highest military honor. The three stars mean with extra valor."

"Valor dad?"

"He saved the lives of seven of the Marines that served with him in a horrible firefight."

Cam looked at Matt. "Really dad?"

Matt softly smiled at the boys. "I was just doing the job I was trained to do. As their commander, it was my job to take care of my Marines."

"But daddy," Casee said. "You said some died."

"Yes they did sweetheart," Matt said looking at her. "I couldn't save them all. That's how combat is; it's ugly and brutal."

"You're still a hero in my world Uncle Matt," Jack smiled.

"Thanks pal," Matt said, pulling Jack into a hug. "Let's go visit my Marines that are here."

Matt leisurely walked them to the section of the cemetery that four of the men he lost were buried. Abbey rubbed his back. "You've been here before," she looked at him with the love only a wife could have for her husband.

Matt smiled at her. "More than once. The staff here at Arlington tries to bury men from the same unit near each other."

"Matt?"

"Babe," he said, kissing her cheek, "it's healing to say hello to them." He looked at Abbey. "And now to honor them with our children along?" He shook his head. "That means the world to me." Aaron took Beth's hand and gave it a squeeze as the kids went ahead of the two couples, pointing at the headstones of the fallen.

Abbey wrapped her arm around him and Matt put his arm across her shoulder.

They all reached the area. Matt approached the first gravesite. "Victor Hernandez," Matt smiled, pulling his arm off Abbey. "He could imitate a train whistle like no other. When I heard that that night, I knew their platoon was in trouble before I got the radio call." Matt looked at the group. "He was one of my platoon sergeants that were my rock." Matt took a minute.

Matt moved and pointed to the next. "Joseph Morelli; he was my Italian troublemaker." He looked at the kids. "A younger version of Uncle Dave." The kids all snickered. "But like a good Italian, he was a fighter; and a damn good Marine." He looked at the kids. "Also like Uncle Dave," he smiled. The kids smiled more. "Joey died covering me bringing my last Marine out from their pinned down position; along with Corporal Gonzalez." He looked at Hotch. "Remember that?"

Aaron smiled. "His nephew was the Air Force sergeant that took care of the team's luggage in Germany."

Matt nodded with a smile. "The mortar round that wounded me got Joey." He moved to the next one. "Jaylon Washington; it was military or jail for him. The Marines got his head straight. And he thrived being out of the hood of Compton."

"Compton," Beth asked. "As in LA?"

Matt nodded. "He turned his life around and wanted to go back to help his neighborhood when he got out of the Marines. He had no family at home. That's why he's buried here." Aaron shook his head understanding the horrible nature of gang streets. Matt got to the last one and just shook his head. Abbey looked at him. "Jason Crawford; Iowa farm boy. He just wanted to serve his country. 'We're doing the right thing sir' he told me before we got on the choppers." Abbey looked at him. "He was my radio man to keep me connected with the platoon leaders and our hueys in back-up. 'I know every one of the old timers at the VFW I worked at. It's my turn sir. Let's do this'. The IRG knew who to take out first when I countered attacked." He shook his head. "A sniper got him." Abbey, Aaron and Beth figured out the rest of the details of Crawford's death in their heads. Thankfully, the kids didn't.

"He was a good Marine," Cam smiled.

Matt smiled at his oldest son. "He never left my side, doing the job he was tasked to do until the enemy did it."

Abbey rubbed Matt's back. "You knew all their backgrounds?" Matt just nodded. Aaron shook his head at Beth.

Matt looked at Colin deep in thought. "Hey Col; I can hear that brain of yours working in overdrive."

"Dad you said you lost nineteen." Matt nodded again. "Where are the other fifteen?"

Matt knelt down to look at Colin. "They're buried in cemeteries closer to their hometowns so their family can visit them like we are today for these four."

Colin looked at his dad and then turned. He waved his finger across the rolling hills of Arlington National Cemetery. "There's so many of them," Colin said, looking out over the rows of white headstones with the US miniature flags in front of them waving in the warm breeze. He looked at Matt. "I get it dad." He threw his arms around Matt's neck. "Thanks dad." Cam and Casee wrapped their arms around their dad and brother. Abbey wiped a tear looking at Aaron, Beth and Jack. They all nodded with a small smile.

Matt let Colin loose and the twins let go of him. "Hey; there's something I've got to do."

Cam rubbed his dad's shoulder. "Do it dad," he softly smiled.

"For all of us daddy," Casee whispered, putting her arm around Colin. The kids moved to Abbey. She pulled Colin to her. Cam and Casee wrapped their arms around their mother. Matt looked around at the four graves for a minute or so and then smiled.

He stood up and got ramrod Marine straight. Aaron noted the salute he offered his Marines was a bit more precise. The rest put their right hands to their hearts as Matt held the salute, honoring his Marines.

Matt dropped his arm, looking a bit more at the white tombstones. He turned to the group. "Let's go; we've got work to do at Uncle Dave's," he smiled.

As they turned to walk away, Colin put his hand into Matt's and squeezed it. He stopped and looked back. Matt stopped. "Thanks for taking care of my dad Marines." He gave them his own salute.

 **###**

 **A/N: *sets out tissue box***

 **A reminder: a barracks cover is a peaked hat with a brim. The gold oaks leaves are on the brim of all officers at the rank of Colonel and above. Compton is one of the most notorious gang suburbs in Los Angeles.**

 **Air Force Sergeant Gonzalez is from my story introducing Matt -** _ **Monsters in the Fortress**_ **. The Wilma and Colin's socks reference is from my story** _ **Good Guys Win in the End**_ **. You all know me by now. I will use any and all shameless plugs for my other stories. ;) And make no apologies doing it. :D**

 **The back story on McKenna Taylor is from a** _ **CSI: NY**_ **episode. All rights to the writer of that episode. Remember in this world, Matt is the younger brother of Mac Taylor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry hurricanehorse *runs and hides***

 **Chapter 3**

Dave looked at the kids. "What's up with all the thank you's?"

"You served in combat and lost fellow Marines Uncle Dave," Cam said.

"Dad and Uncle Matt told us about Sergeant Scott and PFC Hernandez when we walking back to the cars after visiting Uncle Matt's Marines," Jack added.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Dave," Casee said, giving him a hug. Hayden silently watched the scene, noting how close David was to these two families. His words echoed in her head. _I'd die for those kids._ The scene in front of her proved that.

Dave kissed her head. "Thanks sweetheart; I appreciate that."

"Uncle Dave," Colin enthused. "You should have seen all the people around Arlington that saluted dad!"

Matt rubbed his youngest son's head with a small smile. "Colin, they salute the rank, not the person son."

Casee looked at Dave. "It _was_ pretty cool Uncle Dave," she smiled.

"Yes it was," Beth winked at her.

"Sweetheart, your dad earned that rank and respect," Dave responded, rubbing Casee's back.

Matt shook his head, looking at his watch. "We've got a fruit salad to make. Uncle Aaron and I are not impressing Hayden with our old, holey fruit salad making t-shirts. Let's get to work."

"Bout time," Colin snarked. "I gotta whiz."

"Thank you for that Col," Matt said. "Go," he pointed. Colin sped out of the kitchen.

"That's our Colin," Dave smiled.

Matt looked at Hayden and Dave. "He napped between Arlington and home and then on the way over here. He's ready to rumble; our apologies." They both shook their heads at him with a smile.

Jack looked at Aaron. "No pool?" Cam looked at him as well.

"Sorry guys; no one to watch you."

Jack smiled. "Next best thing….."

"Nats game on TV," Cam finished. Jack pointed at him.

Dave beamed. "You boys know how to get my TV going in my den." They took off as well.

"Can I help," Casee asked.

"Sure Noodle," Matt smiled, picking her up and setting her on the counter next to the sink with the bar stools on the other side. "You're in charge of washing the fruit. Uncle Dave and Hayden can supervise."

"I'm good at supervising," Dave smiled.

"We've noticed," Aaron and Matt said together.

Hayden laughed at Dave. "They do know you too well."

Dave and Hayden sat down in the barstools, with Dave pointing out where things were the two couples needed. Casee washed down the fruit in Dave's huge straining bowl he used for pasta. While Beth, Abbey and Aaron prepared the fruit, Matt put the whole watermelon on a cutting board, getting it cut and then scooped out the fruit for the rind to be the "boat" for the fruit salad. Aaron had the job of doing the cherries; cutting and then pulling the pits out. It was messy work like Matt was doing. While they worked they chatted with Dave and Hayden.

The fruit was all cut as Matt finished the boat. "Most creative Matthew," Hayden smiled.

"Merci," he smiled back at her. "I've got game."

"Occasionally," Abbey said, winking at Hayden, who brightly smiled.

Aaron finished stirring in the sugar of the large bowl of fruit they all prepared and got it poured in the watermelon boat. Abbey started running hot water in one of the sinks to do the clean-up while Beth covered the boat and the smaller bowl that had the extra fruit salad with plastic wrap, handing the big bowl to Abbey. Matt got the boat into Dave's huge kitchen refrigerator.

Aaron and Matt looked at each other. Their t-shirts, as predicted were stained with fruit juices. Aaron looked at his deeply stained fingertips from the cherries. "I've got an idea how to get rid of being sticky," Aaron said with a smile.

"And the stains. Chlorine does wonders. And if it involves a well-deserved beer after that, I'm in," Matt smiled. Casee had already ambled off to join the boys. They both washed their hands and forearms in the water Abbey had for the dishes and moved to the families' duffle bags that were dumped by the door. Five minutes later, the two of them went out the back door and dove into the pool. Dave followed them out.

Beth looked at Abbey. "Do we let the kids know the pool is open?"

Abbey shook her head. "Not until we're done with the dishes and can get sunscreen on them. And I think the Three Musketeers need a little time together," she smiled.

"Three Musketeers," Hayden questioned, still sitting at the counter.

Beth smiled. "That's what the rest of the team calls the three of them."

"They are really that close?"

"They are," Abbey said. "And it's been that way for years. It's a deep mutual respect and friendship. Dave was a godsend to Matt when he joined the team."

"For Aaron as well," Beth smiled. "And Aaron has admitted to me he doesn't know how he and Jack could have handled losing Haley without Dave and Matt. With Abbey's backing," she smiled, rubbing her closest friend's back.

Hayden smiled. "Truly Three Musketeers. I hope I can fit into the fabric of this special family you all have."

Beth largely smiled. "You're already in." Hayden hiked an eyebrow at her. Beth smiled more. "You got a hug from Colin."

"If our 'march to his own drummer wild card' youngest son buys in, you're good Hayden," Abbey smiled.

"Ooooo Colin isn't like that," Hayden defended. "He's a lovely young boy."

Beth laughed and looked at Abbey. "Tell her the sock story with Wilma."

When Abbey finished, Hayden looked at her. "Oh my," she laughed. "He really is Hurricane Colin," she laughed more.

"Yup," Beth and Abbey laughed together, finishing the dishes.

Beth looked out the window. "The beers are out," she smiled.

Abbey looked at Hayden. "Plug your ears." Hayden looked at the two ladies with a question.

Beth smiled. "Just do it." Hayden complied and Abbey put two fingers to her mouth, sending out a large whistle. The kids flew into the kitchen.

Hayden looked at Abbey. "Where my dear did you learn that skill."

"Ma'am," Abbey drawled. "I grew up in Texas."

"Enough said," Hayden smiled at the two ladies that were now going to be very close confidants with her. The mothers moved off to get the kids in their swimsuits.

By three that afternoon, David Rossi's backyard was filled with BAU members and their families. Hayden made the rounds to the different groups, getting to know them. She enjoyed a pleasant conversation with Penelope, Spencer and Kevin, sitting under the umbrella at the poolside table. They all laughed at Aaron, Matt, Will and Derek playing with the kids that now included Henry and Declan in the pool. Cam goaded Dave in as well. Getting up, she smiled an apology. "Forgive me, I have to mingle more."

Spencer smiled at her. "No apologies needed."

"None," Penelope seconded, with her huge smile.

She moved to the next group sitting under Dave's covered porch off the kitchen. After the introductions, Sandy Jareau smiled at her. "We're the grandparents group."

She sat down and smiled as John Brooks looked at Hannah. "Stop hogging that strapping boy," he smiled. "It's my turn."

Hank Morgan cooed at John as Hannah put the infant in his arms. Fran Morgan proudly smiled. JJ came out of the house with a freshly changed, yawning Michael. "Who wants this one," she smiled, "while he's waking up?" Fran held out her arms with a smile.

Sandy smiled as Michael nuzzled to Fran's neck. "That'll last five minutes. He's a busy body."

Hayden moved to the next group, meeting Emily. "David tells me you lived in Paris for a while."

"Not by choice," Emily said.

"He told me that as well. I'm glad you're back with your family," she smiled. She looked at Declan in the pool rough-housing with Matt. "And with a wonderful son as well," rubbing Emily's arm. Emily beamed.

Just then Derek loudly whistled, pulling Casee to him in the pool. "Why do your dad and your uncles call you Noodle?"

Casee smiled at him. "Get me out of the pool and I'll show you." Derek with his muscular arms set Casee on her feet on the pool apron. She took off running, with everyone watching as water began to fly off her. Picking up speed across Dave's lawn she did a forward flip, two cartwheels, and finished with a round off. She turned and pointed at Derek like her father with a huge smile. The whole group sitting around the pool applauded. She curtsied and raced back to the pool doing a back flip along the way.

Derek looked at Matt. "Chloe, her gymnastic teacher is damn good," Matt smiled.

"Rock on my little lady," Morgan smiled at her. "You got game girl," he beamed.

"Bravo Casee," Hayden said.

"Thank you," Casee smiled at her, jumping back in the pool, splashing Derek.

"Yay Casee!" Garcia said.

Morgan looked at his young offender. "Oh woman, it is game on."

Casee smiled at him. "Bring it."

Matt smiled at Aaron and Dave. "Five to one odds on my daughter."

"No bet," Aaron said.

"Five to one," Dave asked. "I was gonna offer twenty to one." Morgan buried a look at Rossi. Just then, Col and Henry distracted Morgan. Jack and Cam's secret, underwater stealth attack knocked Derek off his feet; Declan, coming behind them pushed Morgan's chest, sinking him into the water. The Three Musketeers roared with laughter. Declan got to the surface with Jack and Cam. They shared high fives as Morgan breached the surface. "Great job guys," he growled. The five boys put their elbows on the pool apron, smiling at him.

"Paybacks are bitch boys," Morgan smiled.

"Bring it," Declan challenged.

"Ooooooo its total game on you gang of five," Morgan said.

Colin looked at Henry. "You scared?"

Henry smiled. "Nope," he said, shaking his head. "He's a dad now." The other three smugly smiled at Morgan.

"All bark and no bite," Declan said, looking at Morgan. The Three Musketeers roared, taking sips of their beers on the pool apron. All the rest around the pool laughed as well.

Will laughed at Derek. "You are totally busted brother," he drawled with a smile.

Hayden looked at Emily with a question. "Yes," Emily smiled, rubbing Hayden's back. "We're all that close."

Moving around to the other little groups, Gina and Brian with Alex and James Blake and Jessica Brooks, Hayden turned her head at Mudgie's loud bark and looked. All the rest did as well.

Mudgie was standing his ground in front of a crawling Michael that was heading for the pool. Everyone looked and then roared with laughter. Michael was making no progress. Wilma had a gentle front teeth hold on his shorts and diaper with her front paws firmly set in, her front legs down while her back legs were up. Michael was no match for the seventy pound dog. He looked at Mudg and then turned to look at Wilma. Emily rubbed Wilma's head to let Michael go and picked up the young offender. "You are so busted buddy."

Hayden smiled at Beth, Abbey, JJ and Savannah. "You really do have a village don't you." The four ladies smiled at her.

Aaron and Matt were cooking the hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken filets and bratwurst on Dave's mammoth Weber when Father Jimmy wandered into the backyard, taking a swig of his beer. Matt shook his head. "Your timing is impeccable as usual Jimmy," he smiled.

"If you were a good Irish boy and still Catholic, you'd know that by now," Jimmy retorted with a smile, wagging a finger. Aaron and Matt laughed, taking a drink of their beers.

Everyone proudly smiled at Henry and Jack doing the prayers before the meal. Hayden looked at Abbey and whispered. "I questioned David about not catering this. My goodness, that spread," she pointed at Dave's full kitchen table, "is huge!"

Abbey smiled at Hayden, putting her arm around her. They looked at Matt sneaking in, stealing one of Hannah Brooks' deviled eggs while the kids got their plates filled. Hayden looked at her. "Why Colin will always be Colin," Abbey smiled. "He's a mini version of his father."

"I noticed that," Hayden smiled. "An Irish scamp."

"Welcome to the family," Abbey smiled, giving her a hug.

The sun slowly began its descent into the western sky as the showered kids and all the rest enjoyed Fran's chocolate cake, along with the M&M bars that Sandy made, knowing they were a kids' favorite. Reid snuck up and grabbed another. Dave smiled at Hayden. "When it comes down to it, guess who the biggest kid is?" Hayden smiled. Aaron and Matt, with Jack and Cam right behind them, each grabbed another piece of seven layer bars to enjoy with their homemade ice cream that they, along with Dave, Derek, Will and Declan took turns churning out.

"Thanks grandma for making my favorite," Matt said, giving Hannah a wink.

"You rock grandma," Cam added. Hannah beamed. Aaron and Jack smiled more.

By nine that night, the last of the group went out the door. Dave locked it, set the alarm and looked at Hayden, putting his arm around her. "You know I love having them all here." She nodded with a large smile. "But I've got to be honest; this part doesn't bother me either." Hayden hiked her eyebrow. Dave waved his finger around. "Listen." Hayden did. "It's quiet," he smiled.

"David, I love your family," she smiled. "Especially your team. I understand now why you think so much of all of them." She looked at him. "And why you do the job you do." She quietly smiled. "I'm in," kissing him. "It's not about chasing your unsubs any more. It's about taking care of your family."

Dave pulled her into a hug.

 **#####**

 **A/N: I told myself setting out to write this one it was going to be three chapters. Mission accomplished.**

 **Thank you everyone; for the reviews, favorite/following alerts or just reading. I truly and deeply appreciate it.**

 **And thank you my OK Teacher. ;)**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
